Atracción contradictoria
by Nana Walker
Summary: Conjunto de 7 drabbles y/o oneshots sobre la relación entre Kouta y Minami
1. Observador

**Disclaimer**: Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu (o Baka to Test— Summon the Beats—) y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Kenji Inoue.

**Extensión: **545 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna~.

**Resumen: **Mirón se limita a mirar cómo, mediante golpes, Minami pretende llamar la atención de su amigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atracción contradictoria<strong>_

_**I. Observador**_

— ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Te- te gusta Minami?— gritó Akihisa cerca de la oreja de Kouta, totalmente impactado al enterarse de esa noticia gracias a su curiosidad, obteniendo un escueto "sí" por respuesta.

Esa reacción de asombro, por parte del idiota más grande de todos, no impresionó a nuestro pervertido amigo, pues su fama de amador de los atributos meramente femeninos era bastante amplia como para ser encasillado con ese tipo de predilección. Sin embargo, el tinte casi irreal con el que Akihisa había bañado la pregunta lo molestó, pues sonaba como si nadie pudiese encontrar atractiva a la pelirroja.

— Pero… ¡si ella es plana!— exclamó Yoshii, ilustrando este hecho con sus manos, para que Kouta no lo olvidase. De golpe, como si la iluminación hubiese llegado a su cerebro, frecuentemente en medio de la niebla, lo agarró de los hombros y lo zamarreó gritándole aún con más fervor—. ¡No me digas que comiste de la comida de Himeji! ¡Mirón, regresa con nosotros! ¡Abre tus ojos y date cuenta de lo plana que es Minami! ¡No nos dejes!

— Pe-per…si… yo… no… he… comido… nada…— respondió el chico de cabellos azulados, entre balbuceos mal pronunciados, mientras continuaba siendo sacudido por su amigo.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta de la clase F se abrió, dejando paso a Minami Shimada, quien no mostraba un semblante muy benigno ni contento, que digamos. La muchacha, con toda la parsimonia que era capaz de aparentar, se acercó a los dos chicos y con una mueca deforme, consultó al rubio:

— ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste, Aki?

— ¿Yo? ¡Yo no he dicho nada, ama Minami!— contestó, aterrado, separándose de Mirón y postrándose ante su compañera.

— ¿Ama?

— ¡Tú… ahora me las pagarás!— chilló la chica, lanzándose al ataque y haciéndole un nuevo gancho de lucha a Akihisa, logrando que este último gritase de dolor, golpeando los tatamis del suelo y pidiendo clemencia, cosa que la chica le negó rotundamente.

Mientras tanto, Kouta observaba aquel espectáculo, sintiéndose un poco celoso al ver que era Yoshii quien recibía esos golpes y no él (pues el pervertido muchacho sabía que Shimada sólo aporreaba a Aki porque le gustaba). Tratando de ganar algo de favor por parte de la chica mientras se aclaraba la garganta, dejó escapar una frase escueta, procurando con ello imitar el tono de voz despreocupado del rubio:

— ¡Shimada tiene el pecho más plano que un hombre!

Aún así, sólo obtuvo unos segundos de atención por respuesta pues Minami, con renovadas energías, presionó más a Akihisa, alegándole que estaba influenciando a los demás con esa idea de que ella era plana (porque, aunque el uniforme lo disimulara exagerada y descaradamente, ella no lo era).

Mirón, viendo que la chica ya no le prestaría atención— por un buen rato— sólo se limitó a suspirar, un poco deprimido, tratando de idear un nuevo plan para conquistar a su _tsundere_ amiga. Sin embargo, sus propósitos se vieron interrumpidos por la falda de Minami, que se resbalaba con una engañosa rapidez.

Raudo, sacó la cámara y se puso en el ángulo adecuado. Cuando despertara, después de perder un par de litros de sangre, tal vez volvería a pensar en una idea: ahora sólo tenía que aprovechar la vista y, de paso, sacar más fotografías para su colección.

Fin drabble I. Observador.

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Lo prometido es deuda, por lo que traigo los drabbles que me habían pedido(?) Espero que el primero de ellos les haya gustado. Como siempre digo, comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas ;D, porque de otra forma no puedo aprender x,D.

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente(?)


	2. Delantera

**N/A: **Antes de que lean, sólo me queda hacer una pequeña observación: desde el segundo drabble (vale decir, desde este) hasta el drabble 4, constituye en sí una sola trama. Los demás drabbles son autoconclusivos.

Dicho sea esto y agradeciendo, de antemano, a las personas que leyeron el anterior, les dejo continuar con la lectura x,DU.

**Disclaimer**: Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu (o Baka to Test— Summon the Beats—) y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Kenji Inoue.

**Extensión: **450 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna~.

**Resumen: **Si lo que le gustaba más a Kouta eran los senos, tendría que hacer algo respecto a su escasa delantera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atracción contradictoria<strong>_

_**II. Delantera**_

— ¡¿Po- por qué lo hiciste, Tsuchiya?— le gritó Minami Shimada, fuera del salón, después de que Mirón cometiese un acto imperdonable para ella.

— No podía perdonarte por hacer ese tipo de cosas, Shimada— respondió Mirón, con la parsimonia que le era habitual—. ¡No puedo perdonar que alguien, sea quien sea, falsifique los atributos femeninos! ¡Son sagrados!

Minami, ante esa respuesta, sólo pudo enfurecer hasta la médula. El día anterior había estado en el sector céntrico de la ciudad, buscando un relleno apropiado para usar en el busto y así lograr gustarle más a Mirón. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, no sabía cómo, pero Tsuchiya había descubierto su truco y, con el afán que sólo él podía tener con respecto a esas cosas, lo gritó a los cuatro vientos.

— ¡Eres un tonto, Tsuchiya! ¡Incluso más tonto que Aki!— le reclamó—. Ese relleno lo había comprado sólo por ti.

— Por… ¿mí?

— ¡Así es!

— ¿Por… qué?— preguntó, impactado ante la nueva revelación, pues todos los de la clase F tenían por sabido, ya sea por un medio u otro, que Minami siempre había estado enamorada de Akihisa.

— Porque… — balbució un poco turbada y añadió, con total resolución, no dispuesta a sufrir lo mismo que le había pasado con el rubio, al no haberse sincerado con él en su momento— ¡Por- porque me gustas!

El pasillo en el cual se habían encontrado discutiendo fue invadido por la incomodidad del silencio. La pelirroja, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna después de eso— gracias a la fuerte emoción sentida al haberse declarado—, sólo espero que su compañero le diese una respuesta. Sin embargo, el fotógrafo no respondía: parecía casi petrificado. Al notarlo, Minami decidió acercarse para enterarse mejor de lo que le ocurría.

— ¡Oi, Tsuchiya! ¿Estás ahí?— lo llamó, moviendo una mano frente a su ojos y notando, un poco decepcionada, que no provocaba ninguna reacción. Tratando de pensar en alguna forma de traerlo de vuelta a este mundo recordó, por extrañas circunstancias, a Kudou, quien siempre— a pesar de no ser muy dotada— encontraba formas de lograr que Mirón sufriese sangrados nasales de gran envergadura. Tosiendo débilmente para darse valor, decidió probar algo.

— Hoy no llevo sostén.

Apenas pronunciada esa frase mágica, comenzó a manar un torrente carmín de las narices del muchacho que, como saco de papas, cayó inconsciente al suelo.

— ¡Tsuchiya! ¡Resiste!— sólo pudo gritar, al notar que su amado estaba ya casi en el otro mundo. Preocupada se acercó a él y, con todas sus fuerzas, lo apoyo en su hombro para lograr llevarlo a la enfermería, pues quería evitar, a toda costa, que el chico que le gustaba muriera por su culpa.

Por ahora, era lo único que importaba.

Fin drabble II. Delantera

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo(?)


	3. Declaración

**N/A: **¡Holas gente~! Volví con otro drabble sobre estos dos 8D. Como ya dije en mis notas de autora anteriores, este es la continuación del drabble anterior: ¡espero que les guste! Por cierto, desde ya quería agradecer a toda la peña linda que se leyó los dos drabbles previos pero, en especial, deseaba darle las gracias a **Cardboard Edward**, **Nesha Stela Moon** y a **kxte mccormick** por sus comentarios, los cuales son muy valiosos para mí 3.

Sin más dilación, les dejo con el tercero ;3

**Disclaimer**: Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu (o Baka to Test— Summon the Beats—) y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Kenji Inoue.

**Extensión: **534 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Un poco de fail humor(?)

**Resumen: **Declararse de por sí era vergonzoso, pero Mirón hacia las cosas aún peores.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atracción contradictoria<strong>_

_**III. Declaración**_

Despertó sobresaltado, al recordar, entre sueños e ilusiones, que Shimada no llevaba sostén. Lamentaba que Akihisa no fuese tan estúpido como antes, pues por culpa de haber estudiado tanto, aquel brazalete— regalo de los dioses— se había roto. Tenía que hallar alguna forma, a toda costa, de poder ver los atributos de Shimada sin recibir un castigo por ello.

— ¿Ya despertaste?— le consultó Minami quien, al parecer, se encontraba a su lado. Al oír la voz de la persona a la que pretendía ver sus senos, no pudo evitar incorporarse con rapidez, notando que ella se encontraba sentada al lado de su cama. Shimada, percatándose que su compañero no planeaba romper su mutismo, decidió informarle del lugar en el que se encontraban—. Estamos en la Enfermería. Des-después de que te dije eso… lo último, ya sabes…— explicó, reticente, debido a la vergüenza que la acometía—. Comenzaste a desangrarte de una forma impresionante, desde aquí— apuntó a su nariz—. Así que te traje para que la enfermera te pudiese tratar.

— Ya veo. Gracias.

La muchacha hubiese esperado más palabras de Kouta, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que el muchacho siempre decía lo justo y necesario. Ni una palabra más, ni una menos. Aún así, este era un nuevo tipo de escenario. Ella se le había declarado y no podía aceptar que, en esta ocasión, Tsuchiya siguiese comportándose como si nada hubiese pasado. Aclarándose la garganta, con el ritmo de sus latidos trabándole el aplomo, decidió infundirse fuerzas y hacerle la tan ansiada pregunta.

— Esto, antes de mencionarte lo del sostén, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?

El muchacho guardó silencio, respondiendo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, por lo que la muchacha prosiguió, más nerviosa aún de lo que había estado en toda su vida—. ¿Qué me dices? Ya sabes, que me respondes a lo de antes.

— Sí, aquí estoy.

— ¡¿Eh?— chilló, sin comprender que significaba esa respuesta— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Tú, antes de decir lo del sostén dijiste: "¡Oi, Tsuchiya! ¿Estás ahí?"— respondió el chico pervertido con total tranquilidad—. Por eso te respondí con un "sí, aquí estoy".

— ¡Tú…! ¡No juegues conmigo!— atacó la muchacha, lanzándose sobre él y haciéndole, por primera vez, una de sus tan profesionales llaves de lucha—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso al corazón de una chica?— alegó, presionando un poco más.

— No puedo ver nada…— balbuceó, con mucho esfuerzo debido al dolor que le estaba provocando el ataque—. Necesito… sacar… una foto…

— ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?— lanzó como mera pregunta retórica pues, sin darle tiempo de contestar, acabó su ataque, dejando a Mirón casi inconsciente. Enojada, optó por dejar la Enfermería y, con un portazo, abandonó el lugar.

Por su parte, el muchacho de cabellos azulados, con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro, continuó estático en la cama. A pesar de que, debido a ser la víctima, no había podido tomar ninguna fotografía, se sentía feliz de ser el merecedor de los golpes de Minami. Eso significaba que, al fin, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Ahora sólo faltaba que se disculpase y se sincerase con ella. Ya habría tiempo para pedirle que le dejara ver sus senos desnudos.

Fin drabble III. Declaración

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo estos cosos x,D. Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas, como siempre ;D.

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente~


	4. Petición

**N/A: **¡Holas gente~! Volví con otro drabble sobre estos dos 8D. Como ya dije en mis notas de autora anteriores, este es la continuación del drabble anterior y último dentro de la trama (no así dentro de la compilación). Por cierto, agradezco a toda la gente linda que se ha leído los drabbles anteriores y que ha marcado esto en favoritos pero, en especial, deseaba darle las gracias a **Kxte McCormick Lawliet **y a** Monkey D. Sebas **por sus comentarios.

**Disclaimer**: Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu (o Baka to Test— Summon the Beats—) y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Kenji Inoue.

**Extensión: **576 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. No, no está relacionado con los OVAs ni, mucho menos, con la segunda temporada (porque si así fuera, esto tendría aún menos sentido x,D).

**Resumen: **Si tenías una novia, ¿no era normal que le pidieses ese tipo de cosas?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atracción contradictoria<strong>_

_**IV. Petición**_

Había transcurrido, con exactitud, una semana desde el incidente en la enfermería y ambos involucrados apenas podían hablarse. No es que la pelirroja continuase enojada con su compañero o algo por el estilo sino que se trataba, simple y llanamente, de vergüenza. Por su parte Kouta, al no estar acostumbrado a los golpes e indiferencia de Minami, no sabía cómo abordarla para comunicarle que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, sin recibir en ello otro golpe de regreso. Se había cabeceado, durante toda esa semana, para tratar de idear alguna forma de distender el ambiente entre ellos, sin buenos resultados.

— Sólo deberías hablarle con normalidad— lo aconsejó Akihisa, uno de esos días, mientras comía su almuerzo casi inexistente—. Minami no es tan complicada como parece.

— Pero…

— Vamos Mirón, cree en mí— expresó Yoshii guiñándole un ojo para añadir, confiado—. ¿Cuántas veces crees que Minami y yo hemos terminado así? Al final, siempre nos reconciliamos.

El muchacho meditó un poco la propuesta del más idiota de todos: era verdad que antes Shimada constantemente golpeaba a Akihisa pero, de una forma irrisoria y fácil, siempre volvían a ser tan amigos como siempre. Sin embargo, el camino hacia la reconciliación entre Aki y Minami conllevaba inevitablemente más golpes o alegatos.

— Paso. Creo que buscaré otra forma de amigarme con Shimada— replicó, dejando solo a Akihisa en el salón, quien gritaba algo como: "¿que tienen de malo mis formas de reconciliación?"

Con serenidad, se dirigió a la puerta para salir del salón. No se encontraba muy animado y la única forma que pensó, en esos momentos, que podría subirle el ánimo, era ir al vestidor de chicas: de seguro podría distraerse sacando buenas fotografías. Sin embargo, lo que no se imaginaba nuestro pervertido amigo era que, apenas llegase al vestidor, se toparía con Minami, quien se quedó paralizada de golpe por el encuentro. Sabiendo que esta era la oportunidad (una dolorosa oportunidad, por cierto, pues le quitaba el privilegio de fotografiar a las colegialas), decidió declararse.

— Shimada, tú también me gustas— expresó con seriedad, mientras la miraba a la cara, provocando que su compañera, ante esa declaración tan repentina, enrojeciera como un tomate maduro.

Minami, tratando de recuperar la compostura rápidamente, le sonrió y se acercó a él para abrazarlo, acción que Kouta correspondió al borde del colapso, ya que su nivel de resistencia estaba en su punto álgido. Dadas las circunstancias, sabía que— tarde o temprano— debería acostumbrarse a ese nuevo tipo de relación y cercanía, por lo que decidió resistirse (con todas las fuerzas de su alma) a esa fuerza interior que lo forzaba a desfallecer.

Apenas Shimada se separó un poco, Mirón respiró hondo para atreverse a hacer la pregunta que, con tantas ansias, quería hacerle desde hace varios días atrás.

— Shimada, ¿hoy tampoco llevas sostén?

— ¡Pervertido!— le respondió, dándole un pequeño (según Minami) palmetazo en el rostro el cual, sin embargo, había tenido la fuerza suficiente como para arrojarlo lejos—. ¡Lo siento Tsuchiya!— gritó, acercándose a su novio, quien no dudo en aprovechar la vista que se le otorgaba desde el suelo.

Preocupada por el derrame nasal de Kouta, el cual se debía a la vista privilegiada que tenía el muchacho de la ropa interior de ella y no al golpe recibido (como Minami pensaba), decidió que si, en un futuro cercano, llegaba a golpearlo nuevamente, lo haría con más delicadeza. No sabía porque pero creía que, si continuaba así, tarde o temprano Tsuchiya moriría.

Fin drabble IV. Petición

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchas gracias por leer. Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas, como siempre ;D.

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente~ (espero :3).


End file.
